


The Book of Castiel

by Liliths_1st_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Half Angels, M/M, whorehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliths_1st_Child/pseuds/Liliths_1st_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Gospel of Castiel...</p>
<p>When the world ends and the Winchesters are dead, who will save us from the seemingly endless war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

After the aversion of the Apocalypse and the banishment of Leviathan from the Earth, God's tablets graced human eyes. The Winchesters, the hunters for Humanity, sought to close hell and eventually heaven as well. They began their journey, and began God's trials however the Almighty had different plans.

First, God graced heaven once again, establishing order among it's ranks. The angels rejoiced as their Father took his throne back from the hands of sin. Then He raised Michael and Lucifer from the pit and placed them both at his side, forgiving each of their sins. Finally, God looked down upon his creation and decided it was unworthy. It was ruled by sin beyond sin and needed to be cleansed. 

God looked from on high to his children and gathered up a storm. He let the storm rain for 1 year until the Earth was no more and thus claimed by the sea. Slowly, the waters lowered and land was once more and so God started anew. However this race would not be like its predacessor. From the bones of heaven and the blood of hell the Almighty created first man and named him Solomon. Then God created first woman and named her Zaraphina.

In the vast forests of the new world Solomon and Zaraphina thrived but they were alone so Zaraphina prayed to God for company on this vast land. And God kissed the earth so that it may bear all of the animals. And the world was populated.

Solomon walked among the land one day and came across a woman bathing in the lake. Solomon approached the woman slowly, but she already knew he was present. 

'Solomon, first man of this new world,' the woman said, 'I am Lilith.'

Solomon, not knowing who Lilith was, befriended this beautiful creature. But as the sun made its descent they were forced to part ways.

That night in a dream God spoke to Solomon and told him to be wary of Lilith for she is a temptress like no other. But Solomon did not heed God's warning and on the next day Lilith laid with Solomon on the soft green Earth. And with the seed of first man in her womb Lilith recreated her lost children. God was angered, but He took His wrath on Zaraphina.

Zaraphina would bear two sons and two daughters. That would grow up to populate the Earth, but to make themselves fertile they must take the blood of their parents.

Five years passed and Zaraphina had two sons, Lucas and Zachariah, and two daughters, Penelope and Dahlia. They fufilled their Prophecy and slaid their parents in their sleep. Their children populated the Earth like it was foretold and so the world began anew. God's new children, with black and gold eyes. God's new children with wings of night.

This is our beginning Castiel. This is the story of our people... Dengels... Man.

~...~

Castiel was born different than other Dengals. Through the procession of the years, the world has seperated into the Pure and the Dark. The Dark ones have more demon blood than angel blood and vice versa. Dark ones control the night whereas the Pure ones rule the day. Stuck in an eternal war. Castiel was born from God's hands placed into a dark one.

It was a phenomenon un heard of, a Dark one giving birth too a Pure blood. So they banished Evangelene, the demon queen, to the land of Lilith's children. The side of the world where no one tread. It was there that Evangelene raised her child. In the dark covers of the monsters, she raised her pure child.

Castiel was left untouched from the evil.

~...~ 

Dean Winchester, Vessel of Heaven, Once a Hunter for Humanity. With the change of the world he was killed, along with the rest of mankind. Dean Winchester, forced to watch his beloved angel from Heaven. Dean Winchester, Angel of the Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel opened his golden eyes to the seemingly endless darkness. There were never stars here, it is proof of the abandonment of this land. God's light did not nor ever graced Lilith's land. Castiel raised his head, to get a better look around.

The trees here all looked alike, tall and black with grey leaves. But Castiel had lived in this world long enough to know that something was amiss. The leaves that had fallen onto the ground were green. It was a light soft green but it was green. Castiel jumped up from the ground and ran, leaving behind his books and blankets accumulated after years. He left the one spot he could call his own.

Following the path of somewhat green leaves, Castiel's heart pounded in his chest.

'The Pure ones never came to Lilith's land,' Castiel thought to himself, 'at least those that chose not to hide.'

A shriek could be heard in the distance and fear shook through Castiel.

'MOTHER!' Castiel screamed as loud as he could, losing complete control over his masked grace.

His wings shot out of his back and Castiel flew through the sky just to see a Pure blood stab his mother in the heart.

Castiel flew down and grabbed the Pure blood.

'Why?!' Castiel spit out.

'To free you brother,' the Pure one whispered with hope in his eyes.

Castiel's eyes grew black as night as his lip curled back in a cruel sneer. The Pure blood started to screech for help but Castiel had already ripped out its throat.

'Castiel,' Evangelene coughed out, 'you mustn't do that.'

Castiel kneeled next to his mother, his eyes slowly returning to their gold colour.

'But mother-'

'I have fought hard to keep you out of this war Castiel. I don't want to fail... Not now.'

Castiel shook his head vigorously.

'Never mother, you could never have failed.'

Evangelene coughs up blood and spits it on the floor, then collapses.

'I know you are there... Watch over my son... I beg of you.' Evangelene whispers to the sky.

~...~

Dean Winchester watches as Evangelene fades into the Earth. He watches Castiel cry over her for hours, however he isn't really focusing on Castiel. Evangelene's last words ring in his head, like a broken record.

Dean watches as Castiel reaches down into the Earth and creates a formation of rock and branches over his mother.

'Such a shame with that one,' Isophiel whispers as she walks up behind Dean.

Dean sighs softly.

'You can't change his destiny Dean. No matter how bad you want to.'

'I know Izzy, I know.'

'Do you?' Isophiel turns Dean's face towards hers. 'He broke Dean. That isn't the Castiel you know.'

Dean turns back to Castiel who is now running through the forest, running for no reason but to try and escape his pain. Dean wants to reach down and hug Cas close but he knows he can't.

'How do you know that Izzy? How?!'

'Naomi broke him Dean. She broke him, and now God gave him another chance. A chance to choose his fate.'

'But how can he change what is fact? What has been written in stone?'

'Because he doesn't know it... but right now I know the pure ones are going to be searching for him.'

Dean looks back down at Earth just to see the Pure ones touch down on Lilith's land letting their power radiate through.

'They are fools. Do they not know who resides in this ground.'

Isophiel shakes her head as she watches the darkness follow the Pure ones.

'What of Castiel's prophecy do you know Isophiel?'

Slowly the darkness claims the pure ones.

'I know only what I need to know Dean. I'm sorry.'

'He's just a kid Izzy...'

'In this day and age 16 is no longer a kid Dean. You look exhausted Dean, you should take some rest.'

Dean nods slowly.

'I haven't rested in a long time.'

~...~

Castiel keeps running, his lungs burn with an unyielding fire yet his legs won't stop moving. He has to run from everything. He needs something new.

'I can't hide anymore. They killed my mother... They shall pay.'

Castiel digs his hands into the Earth once more. He follows his insticts and sees the Pure ones. He raises the darkness from the land and slowly he uses it to consume all of them.

Castiel collapses on the soft barren ground at the edge of Lilith's world. His eyes fading from black back to gold. But a beautiful woman walks up to him and smiles.

'Castiel, son of Evangelene,' the woman whispers, 'I am Lilith.'

~...~

I decided to do a back to back update ;) I hope you guys enjoy! Comment, Like, and so on and so forth. This is The Book of Castiel. And here's a taste of what's to come, because I love you ;D.

~...~

'Who... What are you,' Castiel whispers.

Dean ignores Castiel's questions as he heals the cuts and wounds. Castiel sighs and stares off into the distance.

'My mother always told me I'd be destined for greatness and that angels were protecting me... Guess they didn't get the memo,' Castiel says bitterly.

Dean looks at Castiel's bruised and battered face.

'You are destined for greatness, please don't give up.'

Castiel huffs out a small laugh.

'The only thing I'm great at is fucking.'

Castiel gets up off the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

'That can't be the only thing.'

'It's the only thing I give a shit about.'

'What about the war?' Dean asks quietly.

Castiel picks a few different prescription bottles and takes a pill from each.

'Fuck the War, I believe in equal opportunity. I'm open 24/7 for everyone's enjoyment.'

Dean appears behind Castiel and hugs him close.

'What happened to you Cas?'

Cas cries into Dean, his breathing shallow.

'You fell asleep Dean.'

~...~

Tata for now <3


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wakes up in a dark mess of soft yet firm. Castiel sinks deeper into the material, feeling around, trying to place it's origin. Bright white light suddenly filters into the room through Castiel's closed eyes.

'Dear child,' Lilith laughs, 'have you never slept in a bed before?'

Castiel looks at Lilith with a dark confusion.

Lilith smirks, 'I'll take that as a yes' then'

'What is a bed?'

Lilith ignores the question as she sits next to Castiel, leaning her back against the rod iron bed frame.

'Do you know who you are Castiel?'

Castiel moves away from Lilith slowly, his heart pounding in his ears.

'What do you want with me?'

Lilith smiles, 'I want nothing but to show you the truth.'

Lilith outstretches her hand to Castiel and waits patiently.

'I don't want to fight your war.'

'My war,' Lilith shrieks joyously, 'don't flatter those bastards with the mere chance of comparison.'

The light in the room flickers as Lilith retracts her open hand and stands in front of Castiel.

'Do you not know who I am?! Who you are?!' Lilith screams.

Castiel shakes his head as the floor starts to shake. But suddenly Lilith disappears, and the room is quiet once more.

***  
Lilith laughs as she realizes her new surroundings. A heavenly cage engraved with a devils trap seals her in. Isophiel stares at her with disgust.

'Isophiel, it's so good to see you,' Lilith says, 'it's been a few millennia since we've seen each other.'

Isophiel glares down at Lilith, her face like stone.

'Of course last time you were on your knees and I was barley standing,' Lilith whispers.

Isophiel shudders but somehow remains stone-like.

'We had a deal Lilith. Give the boy time, until he was ready.'

'But he was ready... Ready to choose me. ...I think you underestimate me Isophiel. You should learn to respect you elders.'

Lilith smiles as Isophiel whips out her angel blade. Isophiel opens the cage and walks into it. Isophiel attacks the Lilith with the blade and smiles as it pierces the flesh. Isophiel looks down at Lilith but realizes that the demon didn't die.

'What on God's Earth are you?'

Lilith yanks the angel blade out of her heart.

'I'm older than all of you angels, what makes you think I'm from God's earth?'

Lilith slices Isophiel's chest open with the angel blade and sticks her hand deep inside. She then rips out Isophiel grace and watches Isophiel fall.

'It is more beautiful than I imagined,' Lilith laughs as she uses the angel blade to cut her way out of cage, then returns back to her land in hopes of continuing where she and Castiel left off, however he was no longer in her realm

**Dean**

'Who... What are you,' Castiel whispers.

Dean ignores Castiel's questions as he heals the cuts and wounds. Castiel sighs and stares off into the distance.

'My mother always told me I'd be destined for greatness and that angels were protecting me... Guess they didn't get the memo,' Castiel says bitterly.

Dean looks at Castiel's bruised and battered face.

'You are destined for greatness, please don't give up.'

Castiel huffs out a small laugh.

'The only thing I'm great at is fucking.'

Castiel gets up off the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

'That can't be the only thing.'

'It's the only thing I give a shit about.'

'What about the war?' Dean asks quietly.

Castiel picks a few different prescription bottles and takes a pill from each.

'Fuck the War, I believe in equal opportunity. I'm open 24/7 for everyone's enjoyment.'

Dean appears behind Castiel and hugs him close.

'What happened to you Cas?'

Cas cries into Dean, his breathing shallow.

'You fell asleep Dean.'

Dean woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of an angel falling, his heart broke into as he looked down to see Isophiel plummet to Earth

~...~ Castiel

10 Years Later

Castiel looks out of his window to see the cold night sky, he sighs happily. Night has a certain calm over it, even though he is a "pure blood". Castiel hears a sound coming from his bedroom door. Madame, an older woman who owns the brothel, opens his door.

'Cassy, we almost ready to open. Turn off your light,' the Madame whispers.

Castiel nods his head and gets up from his red silken bed to walks over to the closet. Inside he picks out a simple black nightie and turns off the lights. He then lies down on his bed and waits.

A soft knock comes at the door and it opens slowly. Footsteps make their way to Castiel's bedside, hands press against his lips and slowly slide down his body.

'My beautiful darling,' the mystery man whispers.

Castiel breathes shallow in and out trying to control his breath. Castiel looks at the man, this tall handsome man and smiles.

'What are you here for sugar?' Castiel asks with a slight smile.

'It's Crowley.'

'Who-' Castiel tries to ask before Crowley covers Castiel's face and chokes him until he passes out.

Crowley then puts a hand under Castiel's nightie and rubs Castiel's crotch.

'Mmm they make so much less noise when they're nice and quiet.'

Crowley slips off Castiel's nightie and watches as Castiel's unconscious form gets hard and horny. Crowley leans down and takes Castiel into his mouth and slowly starts to lick around the head. Becoming so enveloped that he doesn't realize the footsteps coming in.

'No one, knocks out my kids and gets away with it!' Madame screams as she knocks Crowley over the head with a frying pan.

The Madame smiles a mischevious smile, her black hair sweeping of her shoulders.

'What are we going to do with you Clarence?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens my darlings!  
> I hope your enjoying as much as I am. Comment, Review, Subscribe, Love Me ;D until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why the fuck does that demon whore have her horns in my charge,' Dean screams out as he looks down at Castiel and the Madame from heaven. 'And how the fuck is she alive?!'

Hester appears next to Dean, a frown heavy on her face.

'That wasn't very angelic of you Dean,' Hester chastises.

'Why the fu-... HELL is she alive?!'

Hester looks down at the Madame and looks towards the sky.

'Maybe Lucifer will have an idea...'

In a flutter of wings she disappears.

'Someone needs to get this damn lockdown off of heaven...'

Dean sits on the soft ground thinking about his predicament. Ever since God came back, he doesn't trust his warriors to control themselves, to behave and who could blame him? Angels jump starting the Apocalypse does seen childish.

'Lucifer resurrected her,' Hester spits, her face riddled with ferocity and hate.

'Why?'

'He believes if that she was just an innocent girl before he came along.'

'So now he feels remorse...'

'He has been forgiven Dean.'

'Forgiven my ass, it's the Archangel's fault we're in this mess.'

'You know we have to wait for God's mortal son to enter the war until the gates will open.'

'Stupid rules.'

Hester hits the back of Dean's head.

'Don't make me hurt you Dean Winchester, you are still just a child!'

Dean glares at Hester angrily, stands up and opens his mouth to speak; however, jellybeans fall from the sky, like rain, interrupting his thoughts.

'Gabriel is summoning you Dean,' Hester smiles, plucking a jellybean from the air and eating it.

~...~

Castiel looks up at Madame, dazed and confused.

'Madame? What happened?' Castiel whispers.

'I told you to call me Meg Cassy. You were chocked out of consciousness by that asshole Crowley.' Meg puts a cold towel on Castiel's head, 'Clarence... What are we going to do with you'

Castiel furrows his brow in fear.

'Please don't throw me out Mad- I mean Meg.'

Meg lets loose her veiny bat wings and wraps them around Castiel.

'You aren't going anywhere Clarence. This is your home, your safe place.'

Castiel lets out a sigh of relief as a ringing bell sounds from downstairs. After a few seconds of complete silence, a blood-curdling scream rips through the house. Castiel sits straight up, Meg runs out of the room to go check out the noise. After a few moments, no sound is heard until Castiel gets up from the bed. Another scream lets out then another and another. Castiel rushes out the room watching Pure ones murder the entire house, Meg last on the hit line. Except these pure bloods had mishappen misformed wings that were half flesh and vein and the other, sleek and covered with feathers.

The Not-Quite-Pure-blood line up another against the wall and chop off her head.

'It's a game to them' Castiel thinks to himself.

'WHICH ONE OF YOU WHORES ARE UP NEXT?!' The apparent ringleader spat, his wings dripping with blood, his eyes hungry for more.

One of the Not-Quite-Pure-bloods take Meg by the hair and sniff her neck.

'Can we keep her boss,' he whispers.

'No Heath, but you can fuck her before she dies.'

'How about sweetheart one good long one for the road,' Heath whispers, his vile breath reeking of cannibalistic meals.

Meg spits at him, 'I'd rather die first.'

The ringleader smiles, and hands Heath a knife. 'We'll be sure to keep your lower half intact.' He says.

By this time Castiel's eyes turned black with anger and hate, he puts his hands to the floor and counts slowly.

1...

Heath takes the knife.

2...

Heath aims at Meg's neck, just for cleanliness' sake.

3...

Heath starts to bring down the knife as Castiel bolts across the room and rips it out of his hand, he then slits heaths neck and runs across the room to the Ringleader. He plunges the knife into the Ringleader's wing and stabs it straight through to nail him to the wall. Castiel turns back to the other pure bloods and screams as loud as he can, they fly away in fear.

Castiel turns back to the ringleader and puts his hand around the ringleader's neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him as Meg and the others watch. Finally the Ringleader goes limp and sags to the ground.

'Those bastards... Those, half-breeds!' Meg screams out, 'those are Crowley's men.'

~...~

Dean walks into the Sugar Gardens and looks around for Gabriel. He walks straight ahead knowing, because everything is Candy, everything is tempting and there's no real reason for  
Gabriel's surprise call so therefore everything is dangerous.

Dean walks through a huge arch made from sugar cane and sees Gabriel on a velveteen sofa being fed jellybeans by Sam.

'Sammy!' Dean calls out.

Sam runs over to Dean, revealing he's wearing nothing but a toga, they hug but not too long that it becomes a chick flick moment.

'Dean, what are you doing here?' Sam asks.

'His majesty,' Dean says with emphasis 'called me, with a rainstorm of jellybeans.'

Gabriel shrugs, 'I was merely. Trying to divert your attention from your horribly ironic life.'

Dean rolls his eyes, 'I don't need any diversions right now Gabriel!'

A Crack of lightning bursts through the air followed by screams and wails on the Angel Radio.

'What the hell is happening?!' Sam yells, while trying to cover his ears.

Dean stares off into the distance as Gabriel laughs. 'Time to saddle up boys, Papa's going to town!'

Sam turns back to Dean, 'What in God's name is he talking about dammit?!'

Dean snaps back and turns to Gabriel.

'Is it true? Is it happening?!' Dean yells.

Gabriel smiles devilishly.

'Will someone explain to me-'

A baby cries from the other room and Sam curses to himself. When Sam pops back in holding a baby girl with light blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes Dean smiles back.

'He's done it Sammy!'

'Who's done what? And dammit Dean it's Sam!'

'Castiel opened the gates, we are free.'

Dean flys off to the gates and Sam goes to follow but Gabriel stops him.

'This is Isophiel's child, she asked you to take care of it if and when she died. Maybe you should stay here.' Gabriel says calmly.

'Why don't-'

'Do you honestly trust me with a baby?'

Sam pauses and nods his head.

'Go, and watch over Dean... Please.'

Gabriel smiles and goes off to meet Dean at the gates.

~...~

Outside people looked up as the sky was covered in darkness, the sun was gone and so was the sky, swallowed up by a giant bright white hole this would be the start of the end... The question was, when was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying as much as I am. Comment, Review, Subscribe, Love Me ;D until next time my darlings!
> 
> And BTW if anyone does Fanart, I would love to post it, just send it to me ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Meg wiped blood from the corner of her mouth as she looks through the window to see the hole in the sky.

'Oh Castiel, you've done it now,' Meg whispers to herself.

A young blonde girl looks up at the sky, her eyes bright, her necklace shines bright.

'Is something coming,' the young girl asks.

Meg closes the blinds in the room and turns back to the young girl.

'The Angels are free Isophiel,' Meg responds.

Castiel's heart stops beating, his gold eyes widen in fear.

'I want everyone in the basement now,' Meg yells, 'I didn't get resurrected just to die again!'

They all follow Meg down into the wide basement, covered in angel wards.

Meg hands everyone a wooden bowl and a knife, 'I want every marking retraced perfectly.'

Meg slits her wrist and pours it in the bowl then proceeds to trace the dried markings, the rest follow in her path.

After about an hour, the room smells of sweat and blood, but the task is finally finished.

'What do we do now?' Castiel asks.

'We pray Clarence, and then we pray some more.'

'Yes, God bless your mortal souls,' a voice whispers into Castiel's head.

Castiel looks around to see if anyone's there but there is no one.

'Everything okay Clarence,' Meg asks

Castiel nods slowly, Meg stares for a few moments but then heads up the stairs.

'Go outside Castiel,' the voice whispers.

'Who are you,' Castiel asks.

Don't worry Castiel, just let me find you.'

~...~

'The first order of business is to find the Bitch that killed Isophiel,' Dean tells Gabe.

'I don't think tha-' Gabriel starts to say but Dean flies off mid sentence.

As soon as he arrives in Lilith's territory, he can feel the warmth of his grace slowly drain from him.

'Dammit Dean, you never listen' Gabriel says as he unwraps a lollipop.

'You don't seem to be worried.'

'No, because I'm not acting strictly on impulse and brute strength.'

'Whatever,' Dean retorts as he walks through the grey land, the fauna reaching for them, turning green as they walk by.

'You need help Dean, not revenge.'

Dean ignores Gabriel but rather lies on the ground, his ear pressed up against the Earth.

'What the hell are-'

Dean shushes Gabriel and closes his eyes.

'There's something down here Gabriel.'

'I know Dean.'

'What do you mean you know?'

'I mean, there is a reason why even God runs from this land, and Lilith is feeding it.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'And it is written that in the land without love and without light, the monster shalt rise from the depths. Feed with the blood of it's brethren it will be fed, with the hand of it's child, it will rise. And the end will begin.'

'Dammit Gabe! Stop speaking in riddles!'

'One day we will die Dean, the Devil, the Demons, the Angels, God, but there is one who is eternal. If Lilith is doing what I think she's doing we need to leave.'

'Gab-'

Slowly the color that Gabe and Dean gave to the fauna were disappearing, Gabriel's eyes widened in fear.

'DEAN MOTHER FUCKING WINCHESTER, WE ARE LEAVING NOW!'

~...~

'Meg!' Castiel screams as he runs up the stairs.

'What is it Cas,' Meg responds, laying on the couch, with her eyes closed.

'Somethings in my head.'

Meg shoots up from the couch and walks towards Castiel.

'It's not Supernatural, this house is warded.

'He need's you Castiel, make yourself known to him,' the voice whispers.

'Please Meg anything,' Castiel cries out as he covers his ears.

'There is one thing I can do but I'm. Going to need a few days to make sure I can do it.'

'What is it?'

'I'm going to try and absorb it.'

~...~

Gabriel and Dean land back in heaven, out of breath and exhausted.

'Okay,' Dean manages to breath out, 'what is it your trying not to Tell me?'

Gabriel sits down and sighs, 'it's a long story Dean.'

***  
Before there was man there was Angel, before Angel there were Leviathan, before the Leviathan there was God and Azrael.

God was the beginning and Azrael, the end. And as God became invested in his work, he created the Leviathan and then he thought, what about a creature made from Love, and so God and Azrael bore one child, Castiel. All Angels and all beings were formed in Castiel's image.

As Caatiel grew older, God decided to teach a lesson to mankind and so God made it rain forty days and forty nights, but Castiel rebelled, Castiel stopped the rain with the help of Azrael and so God punished them both.

First he put Azrael under a lock and then he made Castiel the only key, the only problem is God then took away Castiel's memory and thus never releasing Azrael,

Somehow Lilith figured it out and is trying to free Azrael.

~***~  
Castiel lay on his bed when the neck cones.

'Are you ready,' Meg asks.

Castiel nods and Meg leaves the room. Not soon after she leaves does the door open again and a very young man enters the room.

'Hello?' the young man whispers to the room.

'Hello,' Castiel responds, 'are you nervous?'

The young man licks his dry, chapped lips and nods his head.

'What's your name?'

'My name is Castiel, what is yours?'

'M-my name is Alfie...'

Castiel laughs softly and gets up from his bed.

'What do you want Alfie,' Castiel asks as he walks towards Alfie.

'I- I want to know if I'm g-gay.'

Castiel puts his arms around Alfie, 'then kiss me.'

Alfie looks down at Castiel and leans in, his lips brushing against Castiel's. Then suddenly as if a burning desire burst into Alfie, the kiss becomes rough and hard. Castiel moans into Alfie's mouth as their teeth clash together.

'Castiel, please please stop, I can't.'

Castiel pulls away and takes a moment to breathe.

'What's wrong?'

'Can... Can I see you again sometime? Or will this be it?'

Castiel smiles and puts his arms around Alfie, 'You can see me whenever you want to sugar.'

Castiel goes to kiss Alfie.

'I... I think I love you.'

'Your a virgin aren't you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Do you guys like Alfie? Comment, Review, Subscribe, Love Me ;D until next time my darlings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to start this week with a little shout out and thank you guys for commenting and subscribing, you've inspired me so much :)! Oh and sorry about not updating (Finals are hell). Now, enough of my rambles, on with the show.

Alfie sits in front of his desk, starring at himself in the mirror, his golden eyes reflecting back at him. Alfie looks down out the nearby window and sees his parents drive up to the house.

In a sick irony, Beautiful Boyz starts playing on the radio. As his parents opened the front door Alfie saunters down the stairs with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His father looks up at Alfie in confusion.

'Are you going somewhere Alfie,' his mother asks quietly.

'I'm gay,' Alfie says calmly and bluntly.

Alfie's mother grabs her chest, like she's having a heart attack, his father stands still unmoving.

'You were right to pack your stuff,' Alfie's father says in disgust.

'So your kicking me out?'

'No...'

Alfie's father walks up to him and takes Alfie by the wings.

'Dad!' Alfie cries out.

'Your wings are so clean... So pure... You don't resemble them at all... You don't deserve them.' His father whispers as he breaks both of them.

Alfie's back contorts in an unnatural form, and his throat lets out a wretched cry.

'Now leave abomination,' his father screams.

'But dad?!' Alfie looks between his father and his mother.

'Goddamit Alfie LEAVE!' His mother screams.

Alfie grabs his things and runs out the front door, ignoring the pain.

~...~

Meg downs an entire bottle of scotch before looking Castiel in the eyes.

'Okay Clarence, this my sting a little,' Meg takes the bottle of scotch and looks Castiel in the eyes, 'are you ready?'

Castiel nods and Meg brings down the bottle of scotch before she's interrupted.

'What the fuck are you doing?!'

Castiel looks up to see Alfie banging on the window. He rushes up from the chair and opens the door.

'Alfie, what are you-'

Castiel opens the door and sees Alfie's mangled wings.

'Oh shit...' Meg whispers to herself 'I need another drink.'

Alfie falls into Castiel's arms, Castiel drags him into the living room.

'No, no, no!' Castiel screams as he presses his hands on Alfie's face, 'who did this to you?!'

Alfie looks up at Castiel and smiles, 'Can we talk about happy things?'

'Happy?! How the fu-' Castiel starts to rant but Meg clears her throat.

'Shouldn't you be healing him or something?' Meg interjects.

Castiel snaps out of his blind rage and looks back down at Alfie's mangled wings.

Gingerly Castiel places his hands on Alfie's wings but they won't heal.

'Why isn't this working?!'

'Oh shit...' Meg whispers.

'What is it?!'

'Clarence, this house is warded...'

'So?'

'Grace, magic or anything supernatural won't work here...'

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

Alfie coughs up blood, then turns to Castiel, 'It means I'm going to die.'

Castiel shakes his head.

'You can't die,' Castiel screams.

Alfie gives Castiel a weak smile.

'It doesn't look like I have a choice... And besides, I'll look foreword to the extra rest.'

Alfie coughs up blood and starts to convulse before his eyes glaze over.

For the next four hours Castiel stayed slumped over the body of the dead pure-blood. No movement... No sound... No voices inside or out.

~...~

Castiel exited the den of whores and screamed his lover's name, the angel Winchester watched his beloved quietly... And this would be the king of kings. He would rise up from the phoenix's ashes and burn bright like the sun. So when you lay your head on your pillow knowing he watches all of us...

In Winchester's Name,

We pray,

Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry I'll update again this week. Sorry it's so short! I swear I'll get back on track soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural...

His entire world came crashing down...

Castiel watched the whore house burn. No matter how many runes or how much magic Meg summoned it was no match for the angelic flames that engulfed the whorehouse.

Screaming from his shackles and chains the pure ones dragged him away from the place he called home...

Through the mountains and valleys of the pure ones dragged a weak, malnourished Castiel.

'Where are you now! You bastards of the sky!' Castiel screamed day after day until his throat ran dry.

The pure bloods looked at Castiel with disgust.

'The Angels don't help the cecidit' they would yell back.

Every day for four days it was exactly the so

Fallen... Cecidit... Was this what he was? Castiel asked himself.

~...~

Castiel lay on his stomach, his wings tucked in safely trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He looks down at his grace-binding shackles and breathes out slowly. For four days Castiel has tried everything he could to get the shackles off but he just couldn't. His wrists are bloody and bony from past attempts.

The Earth around Castiel shifts as weight on the ground distributed, someone was moving towards him. Castiel closes his eyes hard as whomever it was grabs him by the wings.

'Stop!' Castiel screams.

'Who's gonna make me?' The pure-blood purrs, 'you are cecidit.'

The pure-blood strokes Castiel's wings eliciting a small moan from Castiel.

'Your mouth is saying no,' The pure blood strengths his hold on Castiel's wings making him yell out, 'but your body's saying yes.'

Tears stream down Castiel's face as the pure-blood rips off the remainder of Castiel's clothes.

'Why are you doing this?' Castiel cries out.

The pure blood smiles as he snaps the tip of Castiel's wing, 'because... Your grace begs for my forgiveness. Do you not seek forgiveness Castiel?'

'I- I did nothing wrong!'

The pure-blood lets free his thick erection and spits on it.

'On the contrary,' the pure-blood moans as he stabs his member into Castiel, 'you were born.'

Castiel screams as the pure-blood awkwardly pounds his ass. The pure-blood grips Castiel tightly as he thrusts.

'Please God, stop!' Castiel screams.

The pure-blood makes each thrust more painful, making Castiel scream.

'Just enjoy Cecidit, it'll feel much better when you enjoy it.'

The pure-blood smiles as he slips his cock out of Castiel's ass. The pure-blood forces Castiel to his knees then shoves his cock in Castiel's mouth.

'God has forsaken you.'

The pure-blood moans as he releases into Castiel's mouth. But he won't let Castiel's mouth off of his still hard erection.

'Swallow it.'

Castiel looks up at the pure blood and shakes his head. The pure-blood nods and slaps Castiel away.

'It's free boys, do what you want,' the pure-blood yells at the others.

In a few moments the entire legion of 15 that had been leading Castiel through the valley takes out their sexual desires on Castiel. Pure-blood dengels fucked Castiel using each other's cum as lubricant. After the minutes turned to hours Castiel gave up screaming for an angel... He gave up on God... and turned he prayed silently to a darker being.

Castiel looks out into space, his body num from exhaustion and blood loss. If he doesn't act soon he'll lose his chance.

'Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help.' Tears stream from Castiel's eyes as the colors invert, his eyes turning black with golden irises. 'O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Lilith to manifest before me that she may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to her office.'

Castiel bites his skin until he draws blood, then he draws Lilith's signal into his skin. 'This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father... Amen.'

Castiel closes his eyes just as a blonde figure enters his sites.

'Good choice sweetheart.'

~... Dean ...~

Dean wakes up in an all-white room, strapped to a metal chair and a red-headed woman standing over him. The woman leans over Dean and smiles.

'Where the hell am I?' Dean looks around. 'And who the fuck are you?'

'You don't know?' The woman sits down at a metal desk in front of Dean, 'You're home...Dean.'

'Heaven?' Dean looks around, confused.

The red-head takes out a long silver tool.

'We have a problem Dean.'

Dean struugles in his chair, 'you're not coming near me with that thing!' However he can't move from the locked chair.

The woman leans over Dean. 'You need to do the work of Angels, Winchester. God did not create you for nothing.'

'Who are you...'

The woman turns on the machine and shoves it into Dean's head.

'My name is Naomi.'

~...Cas...~

Castiel wakes up in the same place he fell asleep. Nothing has changed except for a sound buzzing all around him. Castiel, afraid to open his eye, opens his left eye slowly. He looks all around him, everyone, all the ones that touched him... All the ones that... raped him... They're all dead.

Castiel struggles to his feet as he looks all around him. All of the dead bodies and blood spray... But Castiel feels nothing.

'You were amazing last night Angel,' a young voice whispers.

Castiel turns around to see a young girl not more than eight years old.

'Excuse me?'

'The way you slaughtered them all after you passed out,' Lilith smiles as she relishes the thought, 'it was orgasmic. Show me your wings Castiel.'

Lilith walks over to Castiel and brings him to his knees. Castiel looks up at the older demon with his large innocent eyes.

Castiel lets free his wings and lets his eyes invert. Lilith smiles with glee.

'Is this satisfactory?'

'It's beautiful Castiel.'

'May I get up now?'

Lilith moves her hand quickly.

'You're going to have to choose now.'

Castiel didn't know why the world started to spin... But he knew the sky looked beautiful. It was a deep blue that was unlike any other. The way it swirled all around him like he was floating. He was so light now... It was a soft feeling but then he felt himself tugged down and he saw the Earth approaching, even he was scared, he couldn't control anything. He was painfully powerless. When Castiel hit the floor, he rolled for a minute and finally felt a sense of release. But something was... strange...

One shouldn't be able to see your own body lying five feet away.


End file.
